Christmas Isn't So Bad With You
by HeAteMyHeartOut
Summary: It's the holidays and Tala's lazy and wants to do something else with Kai. Yeah I know there's a different summary inside.....oops....XD


**Summary:** It's the holidays and since no one cares it's up to Kai to make sure everything's perfect. How is Tala gonna help? And why is everyone crowding up their house?

Plenty of fluff in this story! Maybe later if I decide to continue it It'll have lemons. Acutally....I'm pretty sure I'll have a lemon...even if i don't continure it.

* * *

Kai didn't hate the holidays but he hated the rush of it. Busy streets, stores, and people. He tried to get out on the streets as early as possible to get everything he needed. If he went out the same time as most of the people he knew he's be in a very pissy mood.

It was the day before Christmas and Kai was in the kitchen cooking. He stood at the stove with a pink frilly apron that said 'Kiss the Cook.' He absolutely hated that thing but it made Tala happy so he didn't complain. He had a large pot in front of him sitting on an eye and stirring the matter that was in it. His eyebrows were furrowed and all of his hair was pulled back into a messy bun. He lifted his hand from time to time to pull back some of the stray strings of hair. He was concentrating so hard on the food that he didn't notice a certain red head that was standing in the kitchen doorway.

He loved seeing Kai like this. Slaving over a hot stove trying to tame his food and make it work out so that it was eatable and not burnt, or too this and that. Not noted how his muscles would flex with each stir of the spoon handle in his hand. His eyes lowered to the pink frilly apron he loved to see him where and other places that were what he claimed to be 'his'. After watching Kai for a moment he decided to approach him.

Kai blinked back into reality once he started hearing footsteps. It took him a moment but he recognized the steps of the person he shared the house with. He went back to cooking and caught Tala standing beside him in his peripheral vision.

"Smells good," He said sticking his nose slightly in the pot to get a good whiff. Kai flicked his nose with his free hand.

"Ow!" Tala retreated his nose and cupped his nose. "What was that for?"

"You can get a good sniff at your own food tomorrow," Kai replied flatly, cutting down the heat a little and continuing to stir. Tala wiggled his nose and stared in the pot.

"Is it gonna be just you and me tomorrow?," He asked slightly drooling at the smell that kept whipping around his nose.

"I doubt that. Bryan and Spencer wouldn't allow it…," Kai thought about last Christmas and rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah….," Tala thought about it for a few minutes and his lips slowly pulled into a smirk. "But we got them back latter that night…."

Kai pondered on it a minute then blushed a bright pink. He could've died that night. Kai was anything but quiet that night. He saw a finger close to the pot and realized Tala was trying to get a taste of the food. He popped Tala's hand with an extra spoon that wasn't in the pot. Tala's hand retreated and he pouted.

After a few more minutes Kai lifted the pot and put what was in it in a large pan. He set the pan in the oven and closed it up for the matter to cook a little longer. He let out a ruff sigh and pushed back a stray hair.

"Kai?"

Kai's eyes met Tala's as he worked on the knot of the apron.

"Let's screw each other."

Kai's hands dropped and he stared at Tala's face. Tala's expression didn't change in anyway. He looked serious.

"And what made you ask a question like that?" Kai asked.

"I'm bored."

"That's not a really good reason." Kai answered working on the knot once again of his apron.

"It's a perfectly good reason!"

"No it's not Tala. I'm cooking. Shoo!" Kai moved his wrist up and down with the gesture of 'shoo!'. Tala frowned.

"Kai….," He whined as he moved closer to him.

"No Tala."

Kai had finally gotten the knot a loose and moved to take the apron off until Tala nearly pushed him into a wall.

"Tala! What the fuck?!" He gasped as he felt and grope him.

"Kai…I need you now," Tala breathed, his breath tickling Kai's ear. Kai wiggled out of Tala's grip and moved out of the kitchen before Tala could grab him again.

"If you keep that up then you'll be waiting even longer," Kai called over his shoulder.

Tala followed Kai in the room with the Christmas tree. He plopped down on the couch, laying on his stomach.

"If you really want something to do, then help me with this tree." Kai was still putting decorating the tree. He was almost finished and then he could put the star on.

"I think I'll pass..," Tala replied.

Kai didn't respond as he reached to the bottom branch and set a colorful ball on it. As his head fell his bottom rose giving Tala a good view. Tala grinned.

"Besides I think I like this better."

Kai rose back up and grabbed another ball. He turned to Tala and lifted an eyebrow trying see what Tala thought was better about laying on his stomach. He pushed that aside and went back to placing a few more decors on the tree. Then he was finally ready to place the star on the tree. He pulled a chair over to the tree and stud on top of it. He leaned on the tree just a bit to get close to the tip and finally placed the star where it belonged.

'There', he thought satisfied with his work. He put the chair back and looked at the tree's finished work.

"It **sucks**."

Tala's laughs were muffled as Kai beat him with a pillow, from his last comment.

* * *

**Next Morning**

Kai was laying on Tala's chest and Tala was sprawled out below him on the couch. Kai's eyes fluttered open from his sleep. Once he realized where he was he yawned and stretched, sighing as a few of his bones popped. The movement made Tala shift under him a bit and crack a few bones of his own.

"Morning, love," Tala said sighing out.

"Morning," Kai said sitting up so that he was straddling Tala's hips.

"Aren't we suppose to be opening presents?" Tala asked rubbing his left eye.

"I will," Kai replied.

Tala's eyes shot wide open as Kai rolled his hips. "K-Kai!," Tala yelped, surprised at the sudden contact. Kai moaned wantonly witch was a little more that necessary in Tala's ear. It all went down to his lower regions.

* * *

A/N: Yes! I stopped suddenly lol! Sorry gotta go! It's gotten to late and im super tired. I nearly feel out of the chair writing it. I had to listen to musik just to keep myself up. XD P.S Taking a bunch of sleeping drug medicine is fun!!! X3

A tee hee…..chu~


End file.
